


Source of Comfort

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fae/Nymph Changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: Changkyun visits the forest and his mother ends up telling him something he would have liked to known as a child.





	Source of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> When I was at work, watching the rain, this fic came to mind. 
> 
> It's also posted [Here](https://lovelystorytime.wordpress.com/). That's my main website where I update and upload before here so check it out.

Changkyun’s mother always told him that the forest would be his source of comfort, an escape from the troubles of his daily life.

As a little child, it was hard to comprehend that the cold and dirty floor of the forest would be more enticing than the warm and clean blankets on his bed. He just couldn’t see why she loved to stay outside and get her clothes stained with grass. Which is why Changkyun brushed her off, her words going in one ear and coming out the other. He knew she hated when he ignored her but being preached to over and over irritated him.

There were some times where she even forced his hand, not letting him go out to play with his friends or buy the latest video game, making him go outside to meditate instead. Which is why when he turned eighteen, he spent as much time he could in the city with his friends. It didn’t matter to him that he felt refreshed after meditating, he just hated someone choosing his own decisions for him.

Changkyun ignored the small ache in his soul whenever he passed by the forest on his way to the city, resisted the urge to just sit outside and soak up the sun, and even went as far as to choose a career that was as far away from nature as he could get.

If he was honest with himself, those last ten years of his life were miserable. His limbs ached, to the point where a hot shower couldn’t help him relax. His emotions acted up often, forcing him to hide behind a mask of coldness. It accumulated to a point where his mother took one look at him and threatened him, knowing he would rather go outside like she wanted instead of facing his father. No contest.

And so here Changkyun was, following the trail his mother had made from baby pink ribbons, tied on high branches. The forest behind his house was calm, the noise from the city not audible, and it made his shoulders relax immediately. He could feel the stress melt away as he took in a deep breath, inhaling the earthy scent of the soil around him. As he walked down a small hill, the trees above him rustled as the winds picked up. It was weird but he had a hunch it would rain soon as he watched a bird land in its nest.

And as if the sky heard his thoughts, drops of water began to fall from the dark clouds. Groaning Changkyun took cover under a large tree, its large and full branches providing wonderful coverage. Thankfully the temperature in the air wasn’t cold, so he leaned back and made sure there weren’t any bugs around him. His thoughts about work disappeared, his mind finally getting the message to stop thinking. He began to think about how nice the rain felt against his cheeks, the little that had seeped through the leaves. If he had been in the city, Changkyun knew he would have been drenched right now and in a foul mood.

But here, sitting on the forest floor, he finally understood his mother’s words. He could feel his energy coming back to him as he gripped the grass below him, fixing the ache in his body. He no longer felt anger over his friend’s cheating habits. He no longer worried about how his proposal for more lab funding was going to go. It was like the forest sapped the negativity out of him and infused him with something he just couldn’t put into words. It felt like love, excitement, happiness.

All this in the matter of less than thirty minutes. Changkyun definitely owned his mother an apology.

A rabbit peeked out of a bush across from him, looking at him for a good couple of minutes before coming closer. It wasn’t often animals came close to him but then again the city wasn’t a place for anything but stray cats and dogs and the occasional raccoon. He held out his hand, hoping his scent wasn’t offensive to the rabbit. Thankfully the rabbit deemed him worthy of his cuddles because his lap was full of brown fur and large expressive eyes.

Changkyun didn’t need to fill the silence around him with words as he pet the rabbit, his eyes closing as the humidity made the rain a tad colder. He never noticed his hands lightly shimmering, almost sparkling as he enjoyed holding the rabbit.

His chest slowed down, his lips slightly open as he dozed off. It wasn’t wise to doze off in a place where there were several animals that could potentially kill him but Changkyun felt safe in the forest, his jacket cushioning his back as he leaned back even more in his sleep. It was the deepest sleep he had achieved in a while, so deep he never felt the rabbit leave and a sleek fox replacing him.

Soon the rain grew fierce, the now chilling winds biting into his cheeks. He almost didn’t want to open his eyes, wanting to stay asleep a little longer. But the dark skies told him he had to go home now before his mother sent his father out to get him and he didn’t feel like getting dragged back into the house. Glancing down into his lap, he made eye contact with the fox. He felt no fear from the sharp gaze, only curiosity at how much the fox felt safe with him.

Giving the fox a smile, Changkyun hummed. “Hey there little guy.” He kept his voice at a whisper. “It’s time for me to go home now so do you mind getting off?”

And surprisingly the fox didn’t want to get off his lap, burrowing his head into Changkyun’s thigh. Holding back a chuckle, he brushed a finger against the fox’s side, “It’s getting late. Shouldn’t you be in your little home, getting ready for the night as well?”

As if he understood, the fox glanced at him before putting his head on Changkyun’s knee. “Now now no need to be huffy, I can come back tomorrow. Same time and same place but I gotta go home and see what mom made for dinner.” And at the mention of food, his stomach growled, making the fox growl back. Changkyun laughed, his shoulders getting ready to help him rise from the floor. Sensing this, the fox jumped out of his lap, allowing him to get on his feet.

He waved at the fox before setting out, wincing at how purple the sky was rapidly getting. He saw a light at the end of the trail and saw his mother there, sitting on the porch while reading a book. Changkyun’s loud footsteps forced her to look up, a wide grin on her face, “So how do you feel?”

He shrugged, not wanting to show how much he had really changed inside and out. “Good. Had a couple of animals sit in my lap and dozed off from how silent it was.” He took the towel she held out for him, drying his hair before moving to his face. He noticed the smirk on her face and sighed, “You were right, the forest was just the pick-me-up I needed.”

And then his mother dropped the biggest secret that could have really helped him grow up less miserable than what he was now. “Well of course it did, you’re like a third fae and a third nymph. Being surrounded by nature is in your blood and mine.”

Changkyun gave her a look, his hands twitching. He resisted the urge to flick her off, instead giving her the most angry look she had seen on him in a while. “I’m two thirds magical forest creature and it never slipped your mind to let me know that?”

“I did.” She shrugged and went back to her book, only enraging him further. “Remember that one field trip where you almost took home that rare plant from that botanical garden because you didn’t like the way they were treating its leaves? I told you that only hippies and faeries cared about plants that much. That should have tipped you off.”

“Mom I was twelve and the garden scientists were tearing that poor plant’s leaves off to experiment as a possible way to cure blindness. How was I suppose to know that I literally am not suppose to stay away from the forest?”

“I don’t know but now you figured it out. There’s lasagna in the oven waiting for you so hurry up and eat so I can tell you more about our blood.”

He rolled his eyes but doing as his mother said, feeling excited about learning something he probably should have known as a child. But what can you do when your mother likes to be clever with her words? As the door closed behind him, his mother turned to the trail entrance, spotting a fox there. She smiled, waving at the fox before curling her legs underneath her. She could feel the flowers around her whispering, passing around a secret about the fox that had her mouth turned into a big grin.

Well if things went well and if Changkyun spent more time in the forest like he was supposed to, she could have a fox as a son in law.


End file.
